1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal line wiring system for connecting a reception antenna for VHF/UHF bands, used for receiving TV and FM broadcast programs, to reception equipment, e.g., a TV receiver, audio equipment, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an indoor signal line wiring system. If there are a plurality of sets of reception equipment, this wiring system allows even a person who does not have skills in electricity to easily connect signal lines to the reception equipment, and to easily and quickly modify the wiring state of the signal lines.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, balanced feeders or coaxial cables are used as a signal line for connecting between an antenna for receiving TV and FM programs and reception equipment. Coaxial cables "3C-2V" and "5C-2V" are conventionally used for the coaxial cables.
An outdoor signal cable, whose one end of which is connected to the antenna, is brought into a house through an outer wall of the house. The other end of the cable is connected to a terminal device mounted on the inner wall of the house. One end of an indoor signal cable is connected to the terminal device, and the other end is connected to the input terminals of reception equipment, e.g., a TV receiver, audio equipment, and the like. As the indoor signal cable, a balanced feeder or a 3C-2V coaxial cable is conventionally used. The indoor signal cable, the terminal device, and the terminal of the reception equipment are connected, such that a jacket at the end portion of the indoor signal cable is peeled to expose the sheath and core, and they are fixed by a screw and a metal member of the terminal to achieve an electrical connection. Therefore, to connect the indoor cable, the terminals device, and the terminal of the reception equipment, a person requires some knowledge of electricity. If there are a lot of reception equipment units, intermediate equipment, e.g., a distributor, a booster, and the like, must be interposed between these reception equipment units and the terminal device. In this case, to connect the intermediate equipment and the indoor signal cable, the person requires a knowledge for electricity. In most cases, the connecting must be done by a special electrician. If the reception equipment and the terminal device are separate from each other, an indoor signal cable must be extended over a long distance, and must often be extended through a wall. If this is the case, the indoor signal cable is conspicuous, and impairs the room's appearance. In addition, such a connection of an indoor signal cable must be done by a special electrician.